Cries Of Thunder
by Shiroi Yukihara
Summary: Muses of a certain Brunette of a certain Raven haired boy, along with his girlfriend.  Songfic, oneshot


_**Hello Everyone! Its Shiroi here, this is my first Songfic. I used to hate them, no offence, but i found it weird, but i just got a feeling when i heard this song. :D**_

_**Also, this is my first story in 3 years. So please enjoy, and remember to review. (:**_

_**A/N, I don't own the song, nor do i own the characters, just the plot and how the story turns out. (:**_

* * *

><p><span>Thunder - Boys Like Girls.<span>

_**Today is a winding road that's taking me**_  
><em><strong>To places that i didn't want to go, whoa<strong>_  
><em><strong>Today in the blink of an eye<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm holding on to something<strong>_  
><em><strong>And i do not know why i tried<strong>_

A brunette girl sat at her window, looking at a very familiar Sakura Tree, thinking of a certain raven haired boy. One who left her months ago, for a very fake girl, named _Luna Koizumi_.

It hurts to think about him, but _Mikan _just couldn't forget about him. Maybe its just that she doesn't want to. But those memories of what transpired hurts just to think about it, yet.. She just couldn't let go.

She doesn't know why she even tried hanging on to him, to _Natsume Hyuuga_, of all possible boys in the Academy. There were so many other boys, including Natsume's best friend, _Nogi Ruka_, a famous bishounen who is kind, and the perfect prince to every single girl on the campus.

_**I tried to read between the lines**_  
><em><strong>I tried to look in your eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>I want a simple explanation<strong>_  
><em><strong>For what I'm feeling inside<strong>_  
><em><strong>I gotta find a way out<strong>_  
><em><strong>Maybe there's a way out<strong>_

There were times she thought she caught _Natsume _looking at her, with those crimson orbs filled with desire, but is that just a dream? Or was she desiring him so much that she's hallucinating?

She wrecked her brains trying to figure what exactly was she to _Natsume_, a partner? Or just someone to bully, to tease, and to molest? She tried to get him to look straight at her, a feat she couldn't accomplish as he rarely looked at someone else straight in the eye. But as everyone knows, you can mask your expressions, but not the feelings in your eyes.

She desperately needs someone to explain to her what is it that she feels, and how she can get out of it. Her fragile heart couldn't take those subtle rejections anymore. She knows there's no way that _the Natsume Hyuuga_ would ever like her, the plain Jane, _Mikan Sakura_, otherwise known as the clumsy partner of his.

[Chorus 1]  
><em><strong>Your voice was the<strong>_  
><em><strong>Soundtrack of my summer<strong>_  
><em><strong>Do you know you're unlike any other?<strong>_  
><em><strong>You'll always be my thunder<strong>_  
>[Chorus 1]<p>

One summer, she caught a snippet of someone singing at the Sakura Tree. The one where the only other person who went there was _him_.

Was it _him_? The husky sound of the voice, singing her favourite song? Along with playing the guitar? Was he that talented? No one ever heard of _him_knowing how to play the guitar.

That summer, she regularly hung out at the Sakura Tree, hoping to catch another solo here or there, and she was often rewarded. The more she heard, the more she fell in love with the singer.

_**I said, your eyes**_  
><em><strong>Are the brightest of all the colours<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't wanna ever love another<strong>_  
><em><strong>You'll always be my thunder<strong>_  
><em><strong>So bring on the rain<strong>_  
><em><strong>And bring on the thunder <strong>_

She's always mesmerised by those _tantalising crimson orbs _of his, the unique colour of those orbs looking like there's always a lot going through his mind.

She doesn't want to think about the possibility of her ever loving someone else. She can't bear to. She just likes _him._ Everything about him. There's no one else identical to him. To _Natsume Hyuuga_, to her.

For him, she's willing to bear all the hurt, all the times she saw the couple walking by her, to their next class.

_**Today is a winding road, tell me where to start**_  
><em><strong>And tell me something i don't know, whoa<strong>_  
><em><strong>Today I'm on my own, I can't move a muscle<strong>_  
><em><strong>And i can't pick up the phone, I don't know<strong>_

To protect the one she loves, to protect the one she knows couldn't use his Alice for long, to prolong his life, she agreed to do his missions for him.

But today, she could only sit at the window, staring at the Sakura Tree. Her whole body is aching, she couldn't move without wincing at the pain. She couldn't ask someone else to come, her phone's too far.

So she sits there, thinking about all the times that she had with the raven-haired lad.

_**And now I'm itching for the tall grass**_  
><em><strong>And longing for the breeze<strong>_  
><em><strong>I need to step outside<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just to see if i can breathe<strong>_  
><em><strong>I gotta find a way out<strong>_  
><em><strong>Maybe there's a way out<strong>_

Now, she feels suffocated, sitting in her dorm room, thinking about him. She just needs to step outside, yet she can't.

She couldn't afford to let him see her like this. All covered with cuts and bruises. She couldn't afford to let her best friend, _Hotaru Imai_, see her like this, she would definitely know what's going on.

She has to find a way to get out of the room, to get out of the conflicting feelings she has, just for a breather, so that she doesn't go insane.

_**Yeah, I'm walking on a tightrope**_  
><em><strong>I'm wrapped up in vines, I think we'll make it out<strong>_  
><em><strong>But you just gotta give me time<strong>_  
><em><strong>Strike me down with lightning<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let me feel you in my veins<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wanna let you know how much i feel your pain <strong>_

She's treading on a fine line, between sanity and insanity. She's trapped in circumstances. But being the happy-go-lucky fellow she is, she thinks she'll make it out. Eventually.

But all she wants now, is _him. _Just him. Just _Natsume Hyuuga_. She wants him to know that she knows how he feels before, doing missions to protect the ones he loves. Just like how she's completing all his missions for him, so that his lifespan wouldn't be reduced.

_**Today is a winding road that's taking me**_  
><em><strong>To places that i didn't want to go, whoa<strong>_

She's thinking of how he used to tease her, how he used to peek at her underwear.

She's thinking of all the nicknames he once gave her. _Polka, Polka dots, Strawberry fields, Panda prints._ She rather be called those nicknames every single day, just so he would be with her, rather than that _Luna_.

_**[Chorus 1]**_  
><em><strong>And i said, your eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>Are the brightest of all the colours<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't wanna ever love another<strong>_  
><em><strong>You'll always be my thunder<strong>_

She's thinking of the unique crimson colour of his eyes.

She's thinking of how he used to look at her, how she was once all he ever looked at with the loving gaze.

She's thinking of how he's the only one she have loved, and probably the only one she'll ever love.

_**And i said, your voice was the**_  
><em><strong>Soundtrack of my summer<strong>_  
><em><strong>Do you know you're unlike any other?<strong>_  
><em><strong>You'll always be my thunder.<strong>_  
><em><strong>So bring on the rain<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh, baby bring on the pain<strong>_  
><em><strong>And listen to the thunder<strong>_

She's thinking of how he's always singing her favourite songs at the Sakura Tree.

She's thinking of how unique he is.

She's thinking of how he's going to be the only one she ever loves, of how he'll be worth the pain she has to go through to maybe, one day, get her feelings through to him.

She's thinking of how much she's going to cry, and how worth it is it, if eventually, she gets him. The guy of her dreams, _literally & figuratively._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Everyone, please tell me if you enjoyed this fic, and please remember to review. All reviews, including flames, are welcome.<strong>_


End file.
